


What Time is it?

by ElSun



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The events of Season 2 where Carol was left alone with a bond Agent Christopher have harmed the attention...





	What Time is it?

The walls were slick the room was moist, if you could see the molecules in the universe you would know that the law of Time was never a game.  
Yet in this place only one was aware of the end. There are many places to move thru time, many know this and yet only a small number would dare to destroy.  
The eye moved and the orb was gone. To be honest no mere mortal had ever seen time, the idea of clocks winding backwards or moving thru the world as if it were a blur was what most gathered. In truth there was always a variant in all time machines.  
However this wasn’t one of those moments. When the eye appeared again it was not where they expected.   
“Where are we?”  
“When.”  
Carol looked up this time she was alone. She had her own agenda. She had been looking for someone. Agent Christopher hadn’t broken. She was as honorable as the world and country knew she would be.  
“My apologies, Miss. Preston. You were looking and knowing what I know. You were brought here.“  
“Where are we?”  
“When?”  
“When?”  
“In Truth you are in my realm. This place doesn’t exsist unless I allow you to be.”  
“I don’t want you dead which is why thing will  
Change, however you don’t need to keep up the act you are right. The new “world” isn’t going to continue. The ship will put you back just before the bullet has been removed. The rest of your adventure will lead you home.”  
“Who are you?”  
“The Future Of a Universe that will not stop.”  
The moment Lucy appeared again spouting about a future. The paradox began to change for time to begin, when she stepped out of the way her mother was standing behind her. As they began to speak.  
The room froze they were literally paused in time. When the world began again a new person had stepped into the room.  
“Where did you come from” Christopher was stunned. As they all moved back.  
“When.”  
TBC...


End file.
